


Logic

by beck_and_t (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Canon - Movie, Ficlet, Hurt No Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, No Dialogue, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22639798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/beck_and_t
Summary: Hockstetter touches him behind the arcade.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Logic

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'IT' nor am I profiting from this.

A purebred can leave home to run with the mutt but always goes home with the mutt’s diseases. 

Hockstetter touches him behind the arcade, and he can’t see because the other boy has his glasses. A blurry hand tugs him off and his damned mouth can't bring up a smart word: cock or wang or what else is there? 

He can taste pennies and germs? Yeah, these have to be germs crawling over his teeth and tongue as Hockstetter works his fingers around his mouth.

Yeah, germs and an acidic taste from hairspray and the lighter. Licking him won’t ensure anything except for maybe a bruise. Biting will ensure he leaves here a mutilated mutt. 

Then again, he’s already being mutilated with the rot exploring his mouth. Richie doesn’t want to know whether he played with a rotting animal or dissected another beetle with his pencil, licking the tip clean to draw an obscene picture. 

Beverley is usually a target in the picture because she is a ‘purebred’ or -- she was. Running with the Losers’ Club means being a mutt and coming home with the disease. 

A sick thing is killed. 

It is logic. 

Same as Hockstetter making him lick his come up the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Every single bookmark, comment, and kudos is appreciated.


End file.
